ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Liong Hu-Fung
'Potential Triggers...' Backstory Liong Hu-Fung(born Liong Aiikoai) was born to Hanoka Aiikoai(nee Hu-Fung) and Hanoka's husband, Daijiru Aiikoai. For many years Liong lived at the base of the Aiikoai Clan, however after his parents divorced he, along with his sister, Himari were taken by their mother Hanoka to the base of the Hu-Fung Clan, however their brother, Zhiong was forced to stay back with their father. While at the clan his surname 'Aiikoai' was changed to that of Hu-Fung, due to being in the direct line of the Hu-Fung Clan leader, due to his uncle, Haruto ruling. Upon Haruto's death his cousin, Nagita inherited the throne and he was arranged to marry her. Liong was against the arranged marriage as Liong was in love with another girl in the clan, who also returned his feelings- Ai Watanabe. Several months later his Great Aunt, Mayura was publicly executed for murdering her parents Ayano and Delavario, after being caught by Nagita. Several months after this Nagita and her husband, Fujitsu were assassinated, leaving their son, Suki as the next leader. Ai would also fell pregnant with Liong's child... With Nagita gone so was his betrothal to her. Liong tried to persuade the Head Advisor, who was now his sister, Himari into allowing him to marry Ai, however, due to Liong being from the Imperial Family only the Clan Leader could decide and Himari could not help him. Liong spoke with his second cousin, Suki about marrying Ai. Suki then banished Ai upon finding out that she was pregnant with Liong's child, threatening to do the same with Liong if anyone else found out about his 'blood betrayal'. After this Liong gained a hatred for Suki, believing he should take his place. He also became more involved with the Aiikoai Clan, trying to reach out to his father, Daijiru and his brother, Zhiong. He also fell for another girl, from the Aiikoai Clan named Emika Fūkushi. He would date Emi for a few months before an arranged marriage organised for the two after Liong joined the clan at age 23. He and Emika got married several months later and had two children together over the course of the next three years. Sadly, Emika would die during childbirth, leaving Liong devastated. However, his daughter lived while Emika didn't. He named her Noriko Emika Hanoka Fūkushi-Hu-Fung. Several months after the birth of Noriko the entire Aiikoai Clan was leaving the area along with all the other clans under the order of The Tundrian Queendom. Suki was found to be associating with the Hiroshi Clan, a clan that was working with undermining the other clans from within. Suki then fled the base and Liong was then subsequently made the new leader. Sadly, both of his children would die after being attacked by the Nije Clan, leaving only Noriko alive. Nearly ten years later, when Noriko was 15, Liong noticed that Noriko seemed depressed, and when confronting her about it and found out that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's child, Liong and Noriko got in a huge fight that ended with Liong kicking her out of the clan. Several months after Noriko was kicked out of the clan Liong met a woman named Osoro, who he later forced to marry him. Osoro would eventually become pregnant with his child, a son whom they named Kumuro. However shortly after Kumuro was born Liong was killed by Osoro after she poisoned his drink. Appearance Liong had long black hair that presumably reached shoulder length with chocolate brown eyes with dark eyebrows, and well defined cheekbones. He often wore a maroon red kimono with black pants underneath and combat boots. During his time as the clan leader he wore a more 'fancy' red robe with a black trim. Personality For a long time Liong just felt 'incomplete' after the divorce of his parents. Liong also just had trouble finding a way to love himself, trying to fill his emptyness with the love of other people, though he was often very aggressive about this. Abilities * 'Forbidden Magic '- Liong was a skilled user of Forbidden Magic, surpassing the skills of his brother, Zhiong. Relationships *Hanoka Hu-Fung(nee Aiikoai/Megano-Hu-Fung) - Mother; Deceased **Hayao Hu-Fung - Uncle; Deceased **Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung - Uncle; Deceased ***Arakan Hu-Fung - Cousin(disowned); Deceased ****Aika Hu-Fung(nee Nije) - Cousin in-law; Deceased ***Nagita Hu-Fung - Cousin; Deceased ****Fujitsu Hu-Fung - Cousin/Cousin in-law; Deceased ****Suki Hu-Fung - Second Cousin(disowned); Presumably Deceased *Daijiru Aiikoai - Father; Deceased **Himari Hu-Fung(nee Aiikoai) - Sister; Deceased ***Kencho Hu-Fung - Brother in-law; Deceased **Zhiong Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased *Ai Watanabe - Ex-girlfriend(forcefully separated); Deceased **Kasumi Takahashi(nee Watanabe-Hu-Fung) - Daughter(never met); Deceased **Kaede Takahashi - Son in-law(never met); Deceased *Emika Hu-Fung(nee Fūkushi) - Wife; Deceased **Rokuro Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased **Kyoshi Hu-Fung - Deaughter; Deceased **Noriko E. H. Fūkushi-Hu-Fung - Daughter; Deceased *Osoro Hu-Fung(nee Nishimiya-Domen) - Wife; Cursed **Kumuro Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Clan Leaders Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:YocaiEmperor Universe